


Of Green Monsters

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vice Admiral Ciana, Jim's boss, was smiling at him widely, a look in her eyes that made Buffy's stomach knot strangely. The way Jim was staring back? That only knotted it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Green Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Of Green Monsters  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _Vice Admiral Ciana, Jim's boss, was smiling at him widely, a look in her eyes that made Buffy's stomach knot strangely. The way Jim was staring back? That only knotted it worse._

It was during her least favorite class that it happened. She was at her usual seat in the huge lecture hall, a seat right at the edge of the room, beside the large window that opened up to one of the walking garden paths that meandered around the Academy campus, and was letting herself daydream as the professor in front went on and on through their lecture. History of Earth wasn't _always_ her least favorite class, of course, and she'd learned some really interesting- and terrifying- things, but they were currently going over history from the late twentieth century. In other words, _her own_ time. The time period she'd just come from not a year ago. So Buffy day dreamed, stared out the window and let her mind wander. And that was when she spotted them.

Her eyes picked out Jim first, where he strode along the path. His smile was warm, his eyes bright, and he was gesturing with high energy at his walking companion, who she spotted next. She didn't know the woman beside him very well, had only met her in passing, through Jim, but she wasn't a face to forget; Lori Ciana, Jim's current boss. She was smiling back at Jim widely, a look in her eyes that made Buffy's stomach knot strangely, and the way Jim was staring back? That only knotted it worse. Her eyebrows furrowed together at the sensation, and she looked away for a moment, her eyes darting up to the front of the hall, to look somewhere that _wasn't_ at Jim and his boss, and she wasn't sure why she looked away. After all, it was Jim and his _boss_. Given the nature of their posting, of their small department, it was logical that he would be walking with Vice Admiral Ciana, and they were probably just talking business, really. Maybe talking about their next mission, or their last, or some other admiral-ly type of thing.

Except... she looked back, and Jim was laughing, Ciana too, and the pair of them were kind of- _close_. Like, could reach out and touch each other without meaning to, close. And the laughter, and sparkle she could see in Jim's eyes? Those weren't business-y type things.

Her stomach knotted tighter as she saw Jim's hand brushed against Ciana's arm with a gesture, as she saw Ciana notice the touch and grin a little wider, and- abruptly she looked away again.

She had a class to pay attention to. Important things to learn. She didn't have time for window-watching and day dreaming. Not in the least. And _that_ was why she was turning away, so she could focus on her _class_.

Nevermind that the instructor had just moved on to popular entertainment in the 1990's, most of which she already knew.


End file.
